


Touch

by Aunatrix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dry Humping, Firsts, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Hux, Teaching, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunatrix/pseuds/Aunatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux always noticed small details, tics of his fellow officers and patterns some liked to stand by. Kylo Ren had many of these tics that Hux liked to call extreme behaviour problems but the one tic that came to the front of the mind was Ren's constant attempts to avoid touch.</p><p>While Hux would have ignored it, after all everyone had their own issues to deal with, there was a want for Kylo to touch him that drove him foreword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

General Hux took a level of enjoyment watching and learning about those under his command. Patterns and certain actions were embedded into everyone who went to the Academy: when to wake up, what to say or greet within the presence of certain ranks, how to keep up some form of physical fitness, practice times and, Hux's favorite topic, how to tell someones self from their work.

In general people don't recognize repetition, the brain craves it and enjoys unchanging day to day activities because it leaves room for more important memories and embeds the ones already present even deeper. So if one were to hum accidentally or tap their fingers, Hux doesn’t get annoyed, it’s a sign they know what they are doing and find the task easy to complete to perfection.

Lieutenant Mitaka was guilty of tapping his foot on the side of his station’s stand or on the floor, not something of real concern, and if the man found the time to do so then Hux was certain things were running smoothly.

During meetings Chief Petty Officer Unamo picked at her gloves to show her disinterest in the topic at hand, typically when it applied to any other division that wasn't hers, and she did it in a pattern, left hand first from thumb and out then to the other hand. There was nothing to pick off her gloves but the ritual stayed from the Academy.

Captain Phasma had a habit of tapping her fingers on the trigger of her blaster during her rounds. The few personal meetings they shared just proved that she tapped whatever was in her hands as if to determine something, how fast she can destroy someone with said object was Hux’s best bet, and any extra time the Captain had was spent either spotting for fellow soldiers or working out by herself.

The most annoying creature on this ship had his own habits too; Ren almost followed a religious schedule. In the morning Ren wouldn't be seen until roughly 1100, then he would terrorize his crew for the next two hours and stomp around the ship, meditate until 0300 when he would either go to training with higher ranking officers or go off by himself for lightsaber training and spend his hours after 0600 being a pain in the arse or, as his datapad says, interrupting the daily routines of others.

Typically Hux.

He did have several odd traits mixed in with his habits that Hux had diagnosed as an aversion to touch. Now, Hux says aversion because he knows Ren doesn’t have germaphobic tendencies as he has seen him with sweat, dirt and blood on his body and eat without a problem. There was no apparent hesitation regarding sexual advances for he had seen the Knight turn down many during his stay on the Finalizer. Hux knew that he was very prompt with the firm ‘no’ they received.

The General was aware that distant parents can cause such an aversion. With no one to teach Ren about touch of most kinds, be it romantic or familial, he may have simply decided he didn’t need it nor want it but Hux thought that was a waste because Ren had stated time and time again that emotion fuels his power- or something equally ridiculous that he had to believe because no one tells him any of this- and sexual desire and frustration are certainly powerful emotions. Living without it is a waste.

He is, however, curious about that too, several were attractive enough for a quick night and while Hux could understand the need to get work done and focus with no distractions, Ren doesn’t do anything.

The most logical reason he could think of was either Ren found no satisfaction during sex or he was unaware of the pleasures of sex. It must have been the later, he recalled Ren requesting certain lotions and tissues for his rooms and the amount of water he uses while showering couldn't all be for washing. Though if Ren was meditating in the shower Hux would strangle him for wasting such valuable resource.

Surely he could just use the force Hux thought snidely. It seemed to dictate every other action.

Hux was annoyed with himself for giving this much thought on the knight but knowing your equals is very important when you are near the top. Yes. That’s it. He was merely trying to decipher the best way to understand the man child.

“You think so highly of me. I'm touched.” A deep and recognizable voice behind him said.

“Yes, well perhaps you could better your standing with behaving like an adult.” Hux sneered. He noticed there was some sort of debris on Ren’s shoulder and he quickly reached out to be rid of it, brushing the dead plant leaves off the Knight.

As thought Ren stood stock still, but continued to allow the General to do this. Hux stepped behind Ren and made sure none were there as well. Finding none he still inspected, appreciating the size of ren compared to most.

“There.” Hux said, and calculated his next move. Deciding on a small hand to his back he lead Ren to the side of the hall. “Ren.” He nodded as he slid past the other man and walked down the hall.

****

From then on it was almost habit to continue his advances on Ren, who after the first few times of stiffening up, took it all in stride it seemed. Hux limited himself to Ren’s arms, shoulders and back as he didn't want to appear too aggressive.

The idea of scaring away the Master of the Knights of Ren made him huff in amusement. He was essentially trying to seduce a killing machine but that was besides the point. The main point was that it was working and Ren was fine with it.

Hux kept up lightly brushing against Ren in halls, especially when they were empty, walking slightly closer than usual and making sure to use a different tone of voice as to not shout at him accidently.

During a meeting with the quadrant leaders Ren was in the corner, not actually having to be there but it was a formal meeting none the less, Hux got the brilliant idea to slip in some words for Ren as he talked to the officers.

“Sometimes personal touch is called for, Colonel Kaplan.” Hux politely said but remained in his authoritative state.

Ren didn't appear to be outwardly affected to anyone but Hux could he his hands moving slightly.

When the meeting was officially over Ren approached him, saying nothing but taking him into a small side board room and undoing his mask.

Having only recently truly cared about Ren he took in all he could from the man. First thing he noticed was how truly epressive Ren was. He knew that during the few times they were called into a meeting with Snoke he sometimes removed it but that was from a angle. Certainly not a flattering one.

The second was how pretty his mouth was. It wasn't your usual beauty but it certainly ranked up there for mere presence and shape. His eyes were slightly bigger then usual and he appeared to have a tint of red fading from his cheeks, probably the reminder of whatever it took to pull Hux into here.

Hux would be lying if he said this wasn't thrilling to him.

Ren was about to speak, his lovely lips opening but the chirping from Hux’s comlink interrupted him. Quickly looking at the message he sighed, knowing he had to get this done as quickly as possible so whatever dramatics Ren was could to cause would need to wait.

He made a decision to step forward and press their lips together in a sweet and short kiss.

“I need to go. Perhaps you can wait until later.” He excused himself and left the room, till pleased with the end result but slightly worried when Ren didn't respond.

****

Hux briefly experienced doubt in his idea of getting the Knight adjusted to touch, if it would at all prove useful in the end but he suspected it would be mostly a gain for him... and if it turned out Ren enjoyed touch more than the average being then both of them would benefit.

Many men have qualms about virginity taking, Hux scowled at his cafe briefly at the phrase as it wasn’t taking or losing something, it was more gaining knowledge of a new subject. The fears mostly revolved around how much prep was required, which didn't matter because if Hux had it his way Ren wouldn't be the one needing the prep. Then next was the possibility of a freak out after the fact or during intercourse but Hux trusted the Knight not to internalize such a childish reaction. He was certain if such a thing happened that he could catch it and reassure Ren everything was fine.

There was the fear that attachment that might develop. While Hux considered most relationships to be an unnecessary risk- what with accidental deaths, death in duty, death by infection or illness and even death by sheer stupidity, Hux assumed he and Ren could talk about such feelings in a mature manner. Well, he hoped anyway. Ren wouldn't be killed by most of those causes, aside from stupidity, but at least Hux would be able to get a laugh out of that death.

Last would probably concern the lack of skill on the side of the inexperienced partner but Hux saw this as an opportunity to perhaps teach Ren what he liked and disliked with no competition of past lovers. Hux thought for a moment that he would be able to figure out more about the Knight in bed then out of it and quickly agreed with himself.

The thought of cleanliness caused a cringe to appear on the General's face, the other man was not known at all for cleaning up his mess so if anything were to happen in his bed it would be up to Hux to clean up. Ren would probably continue sleeping in the same sheets for weeks if it were in his rooms.

A cold shudder ripped through his body and he briefly realized he had not been keeping up with his physique as his stiff back only made the surprising shudder worse.

He drank the rest of his cafe, looking at his schedule and deciding the two hours he had between now and his next meeting could be used to stretch his muscles.

Quickly going through his datapad he found that only one room was empty of officers so he reserved it for himself and began to gather his training bag.

Stretching always relaxed him, allowing him to make sure he could keep up in physical shape for a general of his age.

His relaxation was interrupted not even an hour into his regime, A very agitated Kylo Ren stormed into the room and began slashing up the training droids in the corner. He was dressed in workout clothes so Hux suspected this wouldn't be the other room to be damaged.

“Ren, cease and desist immediately.” Hux demanded, the man swing over to face him. “There is no need to act so childish.”

Ren stood close to the General, clearly more worked up then Hux had thought but he looked to be very aroused also for some reason.

Perhaps the rumor of Ren being able to hear the thoughts of others held some truth to it and he had read Hux’s.

His behaviour changed in a moment and suddenly Ren presented himself as if he were nervous.

Hux would never have associated Ren with shyness but perhaps this experience warranted a little bit of finesse. Wherever Hux touched he felt Ren mirror his actions so he began to caress the others lower belly and the waistband of Rens standard issue training pants. He was rewarded for this action with Ren doing the same.

Hux could feel his lips twitch upwards and he leaned closer to the Knight, catching his lips in a kiss.

The kiss was rough, at best. Hux wasn't expecting any better from the man but he had a small amount of ambition about the other that quickly diminished. Passionate didn't always mean pleasurable and that rang very true in this case.

He would need to fix that eventually.

Pulling back he still was close to the man and gently placed a hand on the curve in Ren’s pants, careful to watch the man’s expression.

Thankfully Ren was captivated by the hand and the heavy breaths that fell out of his lips, it led Hux to believe Ren was enjoying this on a far greater level than himself. Perhaps that was of no surprise but Hux found it captivating nonetheless.

The hue of red that crossed the pale man’s chest and cheeks, coupled with a thin layer of sweat somehow made Ren more attractive. That dulled the impatiently thrusting hips below Hux’s current focus point.

Hux began leading Ren to the wall of the empty room, out of the way enough that where anyone to glance in the slim glass panels they wouldn’t see anything lewd. Gently pushing the man against the wall he pressed their hips together and let out a gasp.

“Oh yes.” He whispered, mostly to himself. Briefly he wondered if this was where the Knight wanted this to go but Ren’s his hungry mouth made the momentary doubt vanish. They both wanted this.

“Hux-” Ren began, reaching forward and grabbing his hips, trying to rub them together.

“Just relax, I’ll take care of you.” Hux breathed, getting far more pleasure from this then he thought he would.

He leaned back and let Ren assist him in his tilted position, running his hands up and down the perfect chest in front of him.

Ren gasped when he pawed the bulge in the training pants. Hux knew that if he continued to tease the other man’s crotch region it may begin to feel uncomfortable so he took the initiative and tugged the pants and briefs down to get at Ren who also followed the move.

For a moment he thought about the lack of lube to become a problem, Hux had no interest in yanking at Ren’s cock, but that was quickly solved by the leaking cock in front of him with a mix of sweat.

Hux took them both in his right hand and rested the other on the bicep in front of him. Ren soon joined his hand and the pair stroked each other off, Ren occasionally thrusting into the hands.

Rapidly Hux recalled that he hadn't been with anyone in a very long time and probably wouldn't last as long as he should but Ren looked beyond ruined, making Hux feel slightly smug despite his lack of perseverance on this occasion.

Soon they came, Ren first and followed by Hux. They were both panting and slightly grungy but otherwise fine. Looking to the bench to the side Hux found a training towel nearby and grabbed it, tidying up the two of them and finding a towel basket to dispose of it.

When Hux turned to look at Ren he found he was alone in the training room and heard the tell tale sounds of the doors closing from the side. He wasn't offended but slightly considered however he still assumed if Ren had problems, he would announce or express them in one way or another.

Now whether or not Hux approved of whatever method Ren chooses was an entirely different matter.

****

"I don't think we should continue our tryst." Ren said, storming into Hux’s personal office. Hux let out a puff of air and decided to humor him because no Ren, you are wrong. As usual.

As if Hux himself hasn't weighed the pros and cons of being with the grumpy force user.

"And why is that?" Hux asked, his slight irritation obvious in his tone. The man had been avoiding him for the past two days as if he had a virus from some backwash planet but now it seemed like he wanted to waste more of Hux’s time then just settling for thoughts throughout the day.

"The end result cannot be good nor give us anything we cannot live without." The Knight said in a patronizing way. The sentence sounded like it was from a very minimalistic lifestyle or along the lines of such nonsense. Hux could live without being General of the First Order but he won’t just as people can in fact live without having children but they don’t. People do things because they can, laserbrain.

Hux was very proud that he did not roll his eyes. "No one gains anything from personal affairs except stress relief. Perhaps, if you’re cunning and lucky enough, you can persuade a certain someone to leave the control panels on your ship alone. But that’s just a thought."

“Dont manipulate me, Hux.” Ren growled. Clearly the man had been having hectic ideas about the short caressing that occurred in the training room.

“I’m not, I am merely stating the facts. It’s not my fault I am the only one who thought this through.”

“You’ve had thoughts about having sex with me?” Ren scoffed, as if he wasn’t the other half of what happened that day.

“Of course,” Hux sneered, “I don’t make it second nature to jump head first into situations, like you, purely to see how it turns out.”

“I act as I am instructed.” Ren defended, stepping closer to the General.

“No one tells you to act like a child, Ren. Not even Supreme Leader. Now, I don’t know where your delusions have led you but rest assured Ren I have no high expectations for you to fail. As usual, it is entirely expected. Any other concerns about our correlation?”

He could see Ren's frustration growing, most likely thinking he will use this to further the First Order when really Hux was just aiming to get the Knight’s full attentions. Though, he would never admit such a childish craving. "I could break you." He seethed, albeit weakly.

"And I will applaud your attempt." Hux grinned, knowing it would get a even bigger rise out of Ren.

Suddenly he found himself slammed against the wall behind his desk, nothing physically in front of his to do so. His only thought was to blame the force when Hux gasped at the sudden ferocity Ren had but didn’t have time to recover as Ren pressed against his body.

Hux was going to reprimand him for being overly aggressive until plush lips were pressed against his own and the no doubt virgin body began thrusting. It didn't take long for Ren to start panting and Hux to moan.

The General envisioned this in most of his fantasies and hungered for it the majority of his sexually active life. The deep need to be coerced and used, feel as if he was trapped. No one dared to try this with him, even if he would hint at it they would rather he topped just to ensure either their futures or their lives. The only ones willing to do as he asked were in a higher position than him and even they only lasted a short time after.

This position was marvelous, pressed into the wall made it an urgent, almost barbaric need and the muscle hound humping him perfected it. However, Hux couldn’t help but notice that due to his inexperience, Ren wouldn't be able to keep this up without hurting either himself or Hux.

"Ren," Hux gasped between the rough, teeth filled kisses he was receiving. "Move your right leg back a few steps and bend your knees." He breathed out, the thrusting not at all lessening.

Ren listened, following the instructions and allowing Hux to straddle Rens legs as he bent his knees slightly. Hux slid his back down the wall to lower himself onto the equally hard crotch below him. As Ren slipped his hands under his arse, he wrapped his thin legs around Ren’s wide waist. For balance purposes. Hux also circled his arms around the neck, firmly pressed his back against the wall for leverage while Ren straightened himself up.

The new position proved effective, the hectic thrusts became more arousing along with the new limited mobility on Hux's part. The only thing he could really do was pull Ren in for the mess that was his kisses. He would need to work on that with the Knight of Ren and soon.

"Come on, Kylo!" Hux growled as the man began to thrust slightly slower. "Keep the pace up. If you need to slow down do it harder." The instructions were clear enough that Ren managed to thrust harsher but slightly slower, almost following a tempo.

As the pressure built Hux began to claw at Rens shoulders and neck, gripping at his hair through the gloves he still wore and tried to press harder into Ren.

The Knight moaned "I'm going to-"

"Cum in you pants?" Hux grinned, his breath ragged. He tugged Ren’s hair back roughly, "Excellent.”

The shuddering Ren’s body produced appeared to be his release, though Hux wasn’t completely certain, he still accepted it and allowed himself to thrust against whatever body part was closest to him and gasped out his own release.

Soon he found himself one leg less of a support beam and simply slid to the floor, a sweaty and slightly sore back only dampening his satisfaction slightly.

Ren simply stood back and assessed the situation.

Hux felt his mouth twitch and sighed. “Perhaps we can have a full discussion of what is possible for future endeavors. That is if you can contain yourself and your urges.”

The General then reached into his pocket, pulling out his monogrammed handkerchief and lightly padded his neck and face, watching as Ren stormed out.

****

While meditating for a few hours it occurred to Ren that perhaps Hux was correct in that sex could be weaponized, even if the General wasnt aware Ren was in his thoughts during that time.

It was love that drove Darth Vader to the dark side to protect Padme and that was more than enough to best his fellow Jedi and give him undefeatable power. Also he could distance himself from the light side even more, defying one of their sacred codes.

He still had questions, mainly regarding how to proceed and how to act accordingly while having interourse. Ren knew he didn't have anyone to question besides Hux since he clearly had experience. Though it wouldn't be such a bad idea to ask the man you are going to do such activities with.

He searched the ship for Hux’s life force and found him on the bridge. Huffing Ren checked the time and saw the General was putting in some over time so Ren could use this time to prepare the questions he had.

****

“Why does this feel as if we are having ‘the talk’?” Hux groaned, rubbing his temples and setting down his personal datapad

“If it makes you feel better, I did receive one.” Ren informed him, slipping off his mask while doing so and watching the Generals reactions and emotions.

Hux took a deep breath, unsure if he wanted the answer to his next question. “And what did that entail?”

“Mostly if you get a female pregnant you either marry her or change your name and solar system.” He said it as a joke but it was the summary of what his father told him as a young boy.

The dread creeping up Hux’s spine was chilling and he knew that if he was still holding his datapad at the time he would be gripping it very tightly. He had little doubt that whoever told the Knight about sex either didn’t know what they were talking about or simply didn’t care to properly educate a young male but that left it to Hux to figure out his next approach.

Immediately his prolonged aversion to teaching Ren how to properly kiss came to mind so he resolved to start with that.

"When we kiss don’t push your lips too tight, keep them relaxed." Hux said softly, placing a hand on the Knights left cheek and rubbing a thumb over Ren’s lips. "Avoid shoving your tongue in my mouth, just lightly brush it against mine. You don’t have to stick your tongue in my mouth immediately, by the way. We aren't trying to spear each others tongues off." He paused after a moment and shrugged. "You keep up with oral hygiene, I request you continue to do that. Be careful not to clink your teeth with mine as well. Occasionally hand placement also allows for a better kiss. Behind the neck is my preferred spot for you.” Ren placed his hand there and around the General’s waist to tug him closer. Hux nodded and continued explaining. ”Also, for practicality, remember to breath through your nose. It is easy to forget to breathe. I like it when you occasionally bite my bottom lip and pull away a little."

The last part was whispered as they got closer together, Hux softly teaching Ren about kissing but soon the kisses grew harsher and desperate. All resemblance of control and suave was gone, replaced by a quick pace that Hux found far more appealing.

“You’re a quick study.” Hux grined, humming against the others mouth. After a few more quick kisses he stepped back. “Of course one can learn only so much from verbal explanation so how about we do physical practice for the next stage?” Hux offered.

“Can’t we just have sex?” Ren muttered, clearly put off.

Hux huffed. “I was suggesting that, in a less vulgar way.”

“Ah.”

“Yes.” Hux went over to his desk again and began tapping on his datapad, going in to see his schedule for the next few days to make sure they had ample time to explore each others bodys. “The day after tomorrow my shift ends an hour early. Be here an hour after so I can make sure we have all we need and I am properly prepared. I will make sure to mark myself as indisposed for the evening.”

“What do I do now?” Ren asked, momentarily throwing Hux off.

“What do you mean- oh, I see.” Hux sighed after spotting the bulge in Rens pants. “Come here.”

Ren stepped behind Hux’s desk, the General standing in front of him for only a second before kneeling on the floor, fiddling with Rens cloths and moving fabrics either to the side or down. Once his cock was free Hux began gathering saliva in his mouth and licking the shaft.

The man above him had to place a hand on Hux’s desk to steady himself and lean a little, giving more amusement to Hux then it should have. While this was Ren’s first time receiving head and Hux expected no less, seeing him almost shake from the beginning was endearing.

He huffed after a moment and grabbed his great coat from the chair, folding it then crumpling it up so his knees wouldn’t hurt tomorrow and resituated his mouth on Ren’s cock. This wasnt his favorite position, he would rather have Ren on his back and his thighs wrapped around Hux’s head but it will have to do, precinct 28 needs the papers for the new upgrades and renovations to be read through then signed and a horny force user won’t be disrupting his work.

Hux won’t admit that he is far too aroused to get any real work done in such a state as well.

As he continued to suck he removed his gloves, wrapping a free hand over the base of Ren’s cock and the other gently stroking his balls. Ren’s moans were loud and growing steadily out of control until Hux tried to distract him with his teeth, threateningly running them down the shaft when needed.

Sucking Ren was satisfying in its own right but Hux’s cock was weeping under his pants and Hux was nothing if not self indulgent. He took the hand away from Ren’s jewels and moved it to his own body, sliding it down from his navel and catching the growth in his pants and began shifting between rubbing and gripping himself.

Maker he hopes no one will barge into his office. Realistically, he knows very few have the door code but internally he almost wishes someone were to come in and see their General of the First Order on his knees, while the Master of the Knights of Ren can hardly stand from the head he is receiving.

It’s not fully about the thought of being dominated in such an area that makes Hux’s hand frantic, it more the idea of being completely exposed. Knowing that they see what he wants, what he needs and how keen it makes him to try harder.

He sees Ren begin to shift and he feels Ren’s leg press against his inner thigh, Hux glances down and sees his boot is slightly under the coat but helpfully placed within his radius. Hux doesn’t need to remove his mouth from the cock as he leans onto the Knights leg, moaning when his own erection found friction there.

Hux had never done it like this before, the idea seemed uncivilized before but now, it being with Ren, who he can see so desperately wants to please Hux, it’s more arousing and appealing.

He watched as Ren leaned more on the desk, the other leg pressed firmly against it so he didn’t disturb Hux.

Suddenly Hux recalled some unpleasant memories of cum from other men and licked his way around the cock, placing both hands back on it while speaking. “Have you had alcohol and caffeine recently?”

“What? No.” Ren gasped.

“Oh good.” Hux breathed and began sucking Ren as much as possible, energized by the idea of tasting Ren for the first time, hopefully he would taste as delicious as his muscles felt. He let a few gags escape from his lips he tried to take Ren as deep as possible, prompting him to thrust recklessly in to Hux’s mouth.

He was well aware that gagging and making loud noises while giving oral gave any man a sizable ego boost. Not that Ren really needed one but Hux enjoyed being the cause of such confidence.

It didn’t take long to have Ren shamelessly rutting into Hux’s mouth, gasps and moans again growing and needing reined in. Soon he was trying to annouce that he was cumming and Hux debated about pulling away but this information was vital to the continuation of their oral adventures.

When Hux felt Ren’s semen begin to come out he simply started swallowing, dictating the taste and his own pleasure from it after the fact. Once he had finished Hux began licking up the extra spit then cum and swiftly tucked Ren back into his pants.

The taste wasn’t anything to holo about but at least it could be improved by perhaps asking Ren to eat more fruits, he certainly seemed to enjoy the blow job he just recived.

Standing Hux gently whipped his face with his handkerchief and grinned. “Now that that is settled, I do have work to do.”

****

Hux would be greatly underestimating his abilities if he said he wasn't prepared but that didn't equate to him being immune to feeling slightly tense. He wanted to make sure Ren enjoyed himself and wished to continue the experience afterwards.

He was only in his undershirt and regulation briefs with his thin frame, soft skin and sprinkled freckles around his shoulder blade, nap of neck, hips and thighs all exposed for Ren to see. He was currently wandering around the room making final adjustments to the surroundings in his room and that they had any supplies they need.

The time must have slipped from Hux because soon Ren entered his office, no doubt using the force to open the doors.

“In here.” Hux called.

Walking in Ren was in only simple under clothes and seemed to be confident, hesitating only when he saw the night stand and all the things on it.

“Ignore that.” Hux whispered, stepping over to Ren and began kissing him. He placed Ren’s hands on his hips and Hux began to gently tug up his shirt.

He recently realized he hadn't really gotten a good chance to play with Ren’s body and that is really all he was interested in at the moment.

When Ren began lifting up his undershirt he felt Ren's hands immediately travel all over his body, first feeling his hips and then chest. It seemed Ren too noticed the lack of skin on skin recently but instead of focusing on a specific area he seemed to want everything at once.

They tugged off their shirts respectively and Hux immediately made a grab for Ren’s nipples, licking and biting at them with his mouth on one and playing with the other. Ren vocalized his pleasure, to the point of unnecessarily loud, placing a hand on the back of Hux’s neck.

Eventually however the other hand found Hux’s arse and began to get very grabby. Hux moaned when he was put into a certain angle by the bigger man. Not that it was very comfortable, but the notion that Ren was even willing to try it the first time.

“Hm.” Hux gasped around Ren’s nipple. “Ugh, Ren.”

The Knight grabbed Hux and shoved him on the bed, their mutual arousal clear once Ren removed his trousers and Hux took of his pants. He could still feel the effect after his previous stretching in the shower to make sure he would be good if Ren was a little too unpredictable.

“What do-” Ren began to ask as he crawled over Hux.

Hux reached back and grabbed the light blue bottle from the table, pouring some on his hand and rubbing his fingers so they were adequately lubed. Hux noticed that Ren watched with a very intense gaze as the fingers slipped in and out of his own body. Hux’s cock twitched slightly but he made sure Ren still knew he was navigating the situation. “I can teach you this later.”

“Yes.”

“Come here.” Hux directed Ren to kneel between his legs. “Put your arms under my knees, yes like that,” He instructed, grabbing Ren's hard cock and giving it some lube before positioning it at his entrance. “Slowly push in.”

Hux groaned as the tip entered him and leaned back in the bed, his fingers sliding over the sheets in a almost teasing promise that they would mot certainly be gripped later. He was more than content to just feel the heavy cock inside of him at the moment, he had been practically dreaming of this for a while. Ren seemed to be desperately trying to control his breathing, chest heaving but he was determined.

“Now you can either pull my legs up your thighs and I will bend my back or you can bend and spread my knees to my chest.” Hux hummed, knowing he would be delighted with either from the man in front of him.

Ren decided on the later, beginning to thrust slowly then progressively faster until he was simply pounding into Hux. The General loved every second of it and didn't filter his mouth while crying out for Ren to keep going. He had a bad habit of almost fall apart if his partner was good enough and the time felt right.

Maker, today felt like everything came together specifically so this could happen without a hitch, the ship documents came in and out, update and progress was reported and all the training exercises came back with scores that even Phasma applauded.

Too soon however his bliss ended with Ren shivering his release inside of Hux, panting into his neck.

Honestly, Hux could have shot himself with a blaster. Given their past experience together, despite the great ratio of the pair cuming as one or close together he had assumed Ren would know how to stave off an orgasm. With that slight miscalculation in mind he internally screamed at himself, he missed the entire point of all of this.

When Ren pulled back Hux made sure to kiss him as they pulled apart, nipping and trying to get the Knight hard again. He helped Ren get into the center of the bed, deciding riding would be the best for the next position. He might be able to detect the on coming orgasm.

“Honestly Ren.” Hux sighed as he was giving Ren a hand job.

“You said you had low expectations.” Ren almost whined, apparently ready to admit he hoped Hux had stood by his words.

“I still retain belief in that statement but I am doing all the work. You could be helpful, at the very least-”

****

The Knight of Ren and General had kept the routine of meeting on certain days for their private moments.

Eventually Ren had begun falling asleep in bed and Hux soon found out the man wasn't all that hard to share a bed with, he mostly kept to his own side expect the few nights he wanted to smother Hux to death with his muscles.

There was a tug at Hux’s lips. His last thought before rest humored him. He truly hadn't thought this would become habit.

Not that he minded all that much.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Ren can be a big snuggle ball of death but Hux wont admit he loves it. 
> 
> The really great art is by generalxhux who's tumblr you can find here: http://generalxhux.tumblr.com/ also Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/SlipperyArt/  
> He is really great so you should definitely go check him out!
> 
> This fic was also got a perfect beta by the name of dcdreamer23 who is a baller and the best.


End file.
